character_featsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man (Earth-616)
|-|Base= Summary Peter Parker was an ordinary student at Queens until he was bitten by radioactive spider. Since then, he began to possess amazing spider abilities. He has become superstrong, superfast, super agility and can climb walls, and also has his famous spider sense. Initially, Peter wanted to use his strength for money and his own benefit, but when Uncle Ben (Peter’s guardian, his real parents died when he was a baby) died because of him, he realized that he should use his strength for the benefit and protection of others. Since then, he has become the superhero, known as Spider-Man. Nowadays, Spider-Man is one of the most popular and famous superheroes in the world. |-|Amped by Beyonder= Summary In one of the «Secret Wars» reboots, Spider-Man got some of the power of the Inhuman Beyonder. Peter got them for a nanosecond, but during this time he managed to do a lot. Powers and Stats Name: Peter Benjamin Parker / Spider-Man Belongs to the universe: Marvel Tier: '''At least 8-C''' (with age he becomes stronger and faster) |''' '''2-A Gender: 'Male '''Classification: '''Human with genetic mutation '| Human with genetic mutation / Godlike creature Age: '''About 27 years '''Powers and abilities: ''' |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition (with a Spider Sense he knows all the battle scenarios), Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Superhuman Agility, Sensual Radiation and Electric Manipulations, Web Creation, Genius intelligence, Can see in 360 degrees, Stealth Proficiency, Climbing Walls, Flight with a web (type 3), Martial Artist, Radar, High Perception (Microsecond) |-|Amped by Beyonder= All basic Power and abilities, Web Manipulation, Precognition (He knew that Uncle Ben would be hit by a car in a couple of days), Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Energy Manipulations, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Resurrection, Telekinesis, Omnipresence, Omnipresence in the Time, Recreation, Perception Manipulation (he got power for a nanosecond, but for him he had them for several month) '''Weaknesses: '''Gas. He often restrains himself | Sometimes he makes a mistake predicting the future (does not apply to Spider-Sense) '''Destructive potential: Small Building level, likely higher (His punch threw Venom back, causing his body to make a tens of meters long crater. His punches substantially harm the Hulk) |''' '''Multiverse+ level (He remade all of Creation (meaning the entire multiverse of Marvel)) Range: Hundred meters with a web. A few kilometers with a spider sense | ''' '''Multiverse+ level Protection: Small Building level, likely higher (At least equal to his Destructive potential) |''' '''Multiverse+ level Movement Speed / Reaction / Perception : '''At least '''Supersonic Traveling Speed'' (faster than explosion). At least '''Hypersonic' combat speed and reactions (Destroyed a stone slab in a microsecond. Can dodge blasts and lasers whose speed is indicated as light). At least Microsecond Perception'' ''Speed (can perceive time in microsecond) |''' 'Omnipresent ' (He is omnipresent in time and space). '''Attosecond Perception '''(he gained power for a nanosecond. During this time, months passed for him) '''Lifting Strength: '''At least Thousands of Tons''' (Catched Daily Bugle) | Unknown Impact Strength: Small Building level, likely higher |''' '''Unknown Endurance: 'At least Superhuman (May hold breath underwater for 10 minutes. Fought with Morlan 12 hours) '| Infinite Intelligence: Genius (IQ 250, Reed Richards says that Peter could do everything Reed did if he had the right resources, Hank Pym says Peter is smarter than him) |''' Nigh-Omniscient '''Combat skills: Very high (Fights on an equal footing with Shang Chi, even able to hit him first) | Very high (Comparable to his usual powers)) Equipment: '''Suit, Web-Shooters | Black Suit (Useless) '''Attacks, techniques and abilities Base Spider-Man: *'Spider Sense '– Ability that allows Peter to see all possible battle scenarios, all possible outgoing. Spider Sense also warns Peter of danger, enhances his feelings, speeds up his perception and helps him see 360 degrees. This works even when Peter is sleeping. Sense can even affect ghosts and gap of space and time. Sense works within a radius of several kilometers. *'Web-Shooters' — A special device that produces a web. So that Web-Shooters can generate a web, Peter charges them with special cartridges with liquid, which, when leaving the Shooters, becomes solid and resembles a web. The web is incredibly useful. It is very sticky, which is why it is difficult for bad guys to get out of it, incredibly strong and very flexible. Peter can make a bat, ski, parachute, a statue of a woman via his web,and even fly around the city with it. Shooters can shoot in three modes: Sticky fluid, thin thread and a large network. *'Climbing' — An ability that helps Peter climb walls like a real spider. He hangs so tightly on the wall that it cannot be torn off without breaking what he is holding on. While climbing the walls, Peter’s perception is incredibly fast. Keys: Base | Amped by Beyonder Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superhero Category:Hero Category:Spider-Man Category:Human with genetic mutation Category:Godlike creature Category:Tier: 8-A Category:Tier: 2-A